Tower of Destruction (book)
:For other uses of '''Tower of Destruction', see'' Tower of Destruction Tower of Destruction is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Keith Martin, illustrated by Pete Knifton and originally published in 1991 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 46th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034485-3). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon Edition)}} In this book the player must travel to the Tower of Destruction in order to gain revenge for the slaughter of the player's loved ones. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The player also has an honour score which starts on 6 and can affect play as the game unfolds. - pg.12 *The player is also required to record the time elapsed from the start of the adventure till they arrive at the palace. This is counted in days and each time the text indicates they slept the night they are to add a day to the box. - pg.15 Equipment List - pg.14-15 *Sword *Leather Armour *Shield *Backpack *Blanket *Lantern *10 Provisions - pg.13 Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Pete Knifton. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 13, 27, 40, 53, 66, 79, 92, 105, 118, 131, 140, 158, 171, 184, 197, 210, 224, 237, 250, 264, 278, 292, 306, 320, 334, 348, 361, 375 and 388. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Tower of Destruction *Aliades *Cobrun - Merchant *Elokinan - Chieftain/Mage-Architect *Relem - Night Demon *Tasrin - Mage *Tassaskil *Torsten *Zeverin - Wizard Locations *Broad Dale Valley *Frozen Plateau *Ice Crypts *Icefinger Mountains *Pagan Plains *Thanegar Wood *The Great Tower *The Ice Cathedral *The Ice Palace *The Tower of Airy Light *The Tower of Black Ice *The Tower of Rainbow Ice *The Tower of Shielding *Tower of Destruction *Zengis Encounters *Barbarian Zombie *Bear - Grizzly/Polar *Cloak Haunt *Dark Elf - Leader/Regular/Spellcaster *Demon - Fire/Ice/Smoke *Demonbat *Demonic Servant *Elf-Ghost/Elf-Spirit *Frost Giant *Giant Wolverine *Golem - Brimstone/Great/Ice *Ice Drake *Ice Ghosts *Man-Orc Champion *Nightgaunts *Polar Worm *Relem *Small Fire Elemental *Smoke Wraith *Snow Tiger *Spectre *Stone Jaguar *Tower Servant *Wizard *Zeverin Further Notes *In using Elk and Deer interchangeably, the author follows American English usage. Errors *(3) should reasonably point to (189) instead of (88). *(5) should say "rays", not "arcs". *(14) The hand on the seventh clock-face seems to point to 1:30 rather than 2:00. *(23) There's no instruction in what to do if you have no valid destination; there is a paragraph which effectively adds such an instruction, but you will not necessarily find it. *(53) seems to invent a whole new way of fighting multiple opponents. *(56) describes the departure of spirits whose appearance takes place in (33), but the two are mutually exclusive. *(92) should possibly point to (274) instead of (252); then again, the colour beam options in (300) and (80) don't correspond to those in (72) either, although they do match each other. *(152) It's not possible to bring the bronze medallion past the Skyriders, making nine later paragraphs unreachable. *(161) It's possible to fall for the trap twice. *(173) should say "Attack Strength" instead of "skill" since it's related to (24) which speaks of going above your Initial skill. *(200) The puzzle is a sequence adding the squares of 1, 3, 5, 7 and 11. The intended solution is to add 132 to get the answer. Either Martin meant to add all the odd squares, in which case he missed 92, or more likely meant to add all the square primes, in which case he should have added 22, and not added 12. *(217) becomes slightly odd if you already have Elokinan's endorsement; also, why are you given a name that can be used if you come this way again, even though your character wouldn't have heard it from anyone? *(246) should say "this is hard work", and not "this is not hard work". *(249) is impossible to reach as you are only allowed to visit Rainbow Palace once, there is no paragraph instructing you otherwise. In order to learn Linkcut you must have already visited and left the Rainbow Palace. *(306) should point to (4) instead of (138). *(312) should say "Attack Strength" instead of "skill" *(325) can't make up its mind about anything - can you perform one action or three, and can you eat no meal or two? *(357) doesn't take into account that you may already have taken care of the issue, or that you may have been prohibited from taking either of the "good" options anyway. *(363) should say "fortunate", not "unfortunate". *(366) should reasonably point to (111) instead of (224). *(369) The Snow Fox in your inventory will turn into a Silver Fox while you're not looking. *(375) should probably read "non-magical weapons", "or 2 extra", and "5 days or more". *(398) doesn't include the extra rule (ie. two consecutive hits = automatic kill) for Demonic Servants. Dedication none See Also Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=90 Tower of Destruction at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050403183207/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb46.htm Tower of Destruction at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1991 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series